LevynLight Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community Category:Site maintenance This is the general discussion page for the wiki! This is the page to discuss general issues about the Wiki. Please add any suggestions you might have for how we can all improve the wiki together! If you don't want to use this page you can use the Forums. LevynLight_Wiki_talk:Community_Portal/Archive1 Children of Zerull (moved from User Talk:Ghst) Hey Ghst, i think we don't add children of zeruul to the new areas, and we need a talk page about it tho. Ali Kemal Ofluoğlu 16:16, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Some more locations also has them but we didn't add children of zeruul since they're located in more than one location, i also dunno why :-D maybe it seems crowded in location pages. Ali Kemal Ofluoğlu 17:25, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I think it's more likely that the other location pages are out of date. -Xick (talk) 21:38, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Nope. They don't belong to any location yet. If they are listed in any location it would be wrong. They start appearing - wherever you go - the moment you start the quest of the blast site, but I guess that at a certain point we'll find the origin of those Children of Zeruul and (hopefully) ban them from our quest once and for all. If you look under the achievements of you profile, you will notice the children aren't listed anywhere as well. But I guess they could be mentioned in a sub section/ footnote ? Just my 2 cents. -- Senne talk] 22:28, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I agree for mentioning about them but not in the character section of the location pages. Ali Kemal Ofluoğlu 01:44, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I move that this discussion should be moved to LevynLight_Wiki_talk:Community_Portal can I get a second? -Xick (talk) 03:52, September 5, 2010 (UTC) yea that would be fine. Ghst 15:32, September 5, 2010 (UTC) They do show up on the location tab of the camp page, they are shown as greyed out at ted's farm to new players to the game. Are we going to go with the achievements page or the location tabs -Xick (talk) 19:51, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Achievements page would be better, and if we use the location tab as a model it'll be so crowded with the question marks on the characters list. I didn't like the way they seem, it's ugly.. Ali Kemal Ofluoğlu 20:47, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Why would there be more questions marks if you use the location tabs instead of the acheivements. The only difference I can see between the two is that the Camp Location Tab shows the Children of Zeruul and the Achievements don't. -Xick (talk) 21:56, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I wonder why they don't show up in the Achievements? I would go with the location because you do fight the Children of Zeruul in those location. I thought location should have all the character the player would end up fighting. Ghst 23:19, September 5, 2010 (UTC) They don't show up in achievements as they don't have badges. I'm not certain why they don't have badges, maybe it as to do with when they introduced them they screwed up the area badges and made it impossible for people still in Chap 1 to get the area badge at Ted's Farm. If the forums were searchable I'm sure we could figure out who said they shouldn't have badges and why the dev's agreed but I can't remember what the reasoning behind this decision was. I think they belong in the location pages as they show up on the Location tab, I don't think that there is going to be some future quest that removes them for the areas that they are in. If it was like Senne said and they "appeared" in past locations that previously they didn't show up as greyed out characters then I see why they shouldn't be included. But as this is not the case, and people joining the game today see them as greyed out character in Ted's Farm while they are still in the Chap 1 Quest line. So I vote Yeah to including them. -Xick (talk) 23:58, September 5, 2010 (UTC) With question marks i meant the attack and defense powers of them. Won't it be some crowded like question marks around? Ali Kemal Ofluoğlu 05:51, September 6, 2010 (UTC) You wouldn't put their powers as question marks you'd put a link to Children of Zeruul, just like we've been doing on the character pages. Probably a short link like this: see would keep the tables from getting too large. -Xick (talk) 06:00, September 6, 2010 (UTC) New User Welcome I've edited the new user welcome message to include links to Bored and the Main Community page, does anyone else have anything they want to add/change to MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user? -Xick 08:25, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Community Corner Message Current Message on Special:Home is: Community Corner Welcome to My Home! This page helps you stay up to date with what's happening on the wiki. If you're the founder or an admin on this wiki, you can change this message to talk to the community about important things happening on the site. For example, you could: Organize a project to build up an area of the wiki Show off some new pages that everyone should see Get people involved in a discussion that's happening on the site Give a shout-out to a contributor who's added something special to the wiki Or just post some words of encouragement! Any Suggestions as to how to customize it? -Xick 21:33, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar/New Name for Bored? The editor talk could go under the Community Folder but I wanted to make it very visible. Do we really need New Pictures on the Sidebar? -Xick (talk) 23:31, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I've removed the link to new pictures and renamed editor talk Comments/Suggestions. I've also renamed the link to Bored as Work to Be done. It could also be Current Projects. Perhasp Bored should be moved to 'Current Projects'. -Xick (talk) 17:03, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Known Bugs *Bestiary Detailed View Showing Elven Forester and Drummin' Monkey as having Instinctual Reflexes trait -Xick (talk) 23:51, September 2, 2010 (UTC) *goat pipe 2nd trait isn't named see Talk:Goat Pipe -Xick (talk) 23:51, September 2, 2010 (UTC) *Sling Shot has weapon class None, only non deprecrated item to show this -Xick (talk) 23:51, September 2, 2010 (UTC) *Utility Armor no Sell Value -Xick (talk) 22:01, September 5, 2010 (UTC) *Claw] no Sell Value -Xick (talk) 22:01, September 5, 2010 (UTC) *The Sloth Claw Spear is Craftable once you start Kelend Kicks The Nest but the side quest Sticks to Spears which is about how to craft it isn't avalible until after you complete the Kelend Kicks The Nest. -Xick (talk) 22:01, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Fixed Bugs *Items that are not sellable and that are non related to quests like Utility Armor show their Gold Value as Quest Item.FIXED-Xick (talk) 23:51, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Community Portal Message It's currently: This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. What should we change it to. -Xick (talk) 00:00, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I've made some changes, see the current message at the top of the page, what does everyone think? -Xick (talk) 06:46, September 4, 2010 (UTC) New Admins I was thinking that we should have some guidelines about how to appoint new admins, rollback permissions to other users. Are we going to stick with the current rule of over 100 edits that we used in the Adoption Process? -Xick 22:43, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : I think the 100 edits should be a guideline, but not a hard restriction. If someone wants to be an Admin, shows passion and devotion, is active and works constructive, but does not have 100 edits yet, he or she should still be credible to be one. The basic knowledge of wiki(a) and editing etc is of course necessary. - Senne 01:29, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :: I go with senne. post count doesn't matter as long as the user knows to edit the wiki and believes he/she can contribute more by getting to be an admin. ::Main Criterias Should Be : ::1. A good number of Clean edits ::2. Above Average knowledge about editing the wiki. ::If people do start asking for admin rights then i think we should add a link to the main page and after that we could evaluate the works of the user then decide wether the user should be granted admin rights - Sidharth Raveendran 13:28, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Buy Price / Sell Price - Gold Value? Since we have to pay for some of the weapons/potions/supports when we craft them, and giving a gold value on the pages isn't it confusing? Gold value can be replaced with Sell Value/Price and don't people look for what do they cost while crafting them? Should we add Buying Price as a value for them?Ali Kemal Ofluoğlu 15:13, September 6, 2010 (UTC) This may need to be renamed, but the 'Buy' prices are all covered by 'Obtained' -Xick (talk) 15:33, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Quest Series What do you think of summary of the entire quest series like this page: Seeker Training? I think that having the quest series, gives enough of a summary while not giving away all the content like the Quick Reference page of wikkii. Also these link to the Quests so you can still see the all the cutscenes and it gives a place for notes or strategy advice so that if people want to do that work there is a place to put it.-Xick (talk) 20:46, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I like it. It short and simple to the point. I think we should implement it Ghst 01:04, September 8, 2010 (UTC) : I think it's a good start. It could be even shorter and clearer. Why not just: : :Or something to this effect (vertical might be better if things are more complex)? Even a bulleted list might be sufficient. like the rules about dispensing advice are also pretty loose on these sections, too. I don't mind that, but it is worth pointing out. Fatedplace 01:49, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I've been repeatability told that this wiki doesn't have a dedicated spaces for 'Strategy'. I thought this kind of page could be a place that's more about opinions rather then cluttering up the other quest and item pages with spoilers that would get more complaints about not being easily navigable. It is already essentially a vertical bulleted list as the format is" :Link to Quest Page :Objectives: :*objective 1 :*objective 2 :Notes: :* opinion about how to play quest It could go down to :Link to Quest Page :*objective 1 :*objective 2 :Link to Quest+1 Page :*objective 1 :*objective 2 :... :Notes/Guide: I don't think that tables are a great idea for these pages as I'd like to keep them as simple as possible to edit. Most of the advanced editors haven't shown much interest in adding a step by step walk through. -Xick (talk) 02:06, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Equipment Page Moved from Talk:Equipment At what point do you think that the Equipment page will be too big and need to be divided into Weapon, Support, Armor, Quest Item/Resources pages or do you think having all the information on one page is more useful? -Xick (talk) 12:07, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, yes, it's time. I start hate to scroll all the way to Potions or Items/Resources section. And I have start notice the longer download for just a small information that I need to know. It's time to split into pages. ~~Firedealer T/ 22:01, September 7, 2010 (UTC) There is also the option of setting the tables to collapsed. -Xick (talk) 22:11, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well, there will be hundreds new items in the future... thus, more time for download to complete (even table collapsed) before you can finally look at the list of Potions? That's kinda of my point for time to split into pages. My suggestion is to make a new page for each group and make it template into Equipment page with like , , , etc? ~~Firedealer T/ 22:32, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Are you suggesting that we transclude the smaller pages back into the main page? I don't see how this would improve the load time of the main page -Xick (talk) 23:09, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :For those who want to look all information on Equipments, it will be long load for them. While for those who want just look at Potion or Armor, would check Potion or Armor page itself quickly. Get my point? ~~Firedealer T/ 23:18, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Firedealer, make the dhtml menu for the sidemenu too. Equipment => Weapons, Armor, Potion etc. And cut the tables from equipment page. Ali Kemal Ofluoğlu 23:24, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :I think I understand what you think the page should be, I just don't think that your solution decreases the load time for the page. If we pare down the Equipment page to something like: ::Weapons are... Weapon Class is... ::to weapons page with the table :etc, etc then the load time will be decreased. :If we have Equipment ::Weapons are... :: which transcludes the Weapon Page :: or for a navigation template I don't think we will actually decrease the load time, however it will decrease scrolling for those how don't use the Table of Contents -Xick (talk) 00:56, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I also agree that the sidemenu labeled equipment should branch into a submenu with weapons, armor, supports and potions. This way the "Equipment" page proper could keep its lengthy tables, but each of those submenu items could either a) link to an anchor in the big page or b) shorter individual pages. I hate scrolling myself, but I haven't noticed any load time issues. Fatedplace 01:52, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :I've edited the sidebar such that it now links to the sections of the Equipment page -Xick (talk) 02:19, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Huh doesn't seem to link the right part of the page. I'll ask around about this. -Xick (talk) 02:22, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Found a solution using redirects. -Xick (talk) 02:33, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :The Potions already have a their own page but I don't see this format as being applicable to the rest of the items. -Xick (talk) 02:33, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Just copy the weapons table from equipment page and create a new page with the table, and make the link to go for new weapons page. So if someone needs to check all of the equipment thats ok, but if just needing the weapons table it'll be easier to load. Ali Kemal Ofluoğlu 07:08, September 8, 2010 (UTC) So that would be moving the table new page and then transcluding it back into the Equipment page. I will test this with the weapons section of the table.-Xick (talk) 08:09, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Can we use ajax to load different pages ? if we could make the pages load using ajax then we could reduce the page size and also edit the pages in a better way. - Sidharth Raveendran 15:24, September 11, 2010 (UTC) : In theory this would be quite easy. In practice you would have problems with a back button (in the browser) and behaviour of some scripts might be weird. --Eccenux 18:15, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Well we could source the code from the game to make our work easier ;) - Sidharth Raveendran 20:23, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: What do you mean? I don't think we can use framework from Facebook if that's what you meant. Also there would be problems with sortable tables and hiding tables (if they would be on a page). I've also remembered that once we would load the contents of the page we would have to correct links to edit, history, discussion and other... Taht might be quite a lot of work to do nicely. Still simply loading contents of some page is easy as you can simply get and insert whatever action=render would give you. --Eccenux 21:57, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Main Page One of the helpers from Wikia wants to help improve the main page. Here is a link to his suggested new page. What do you think? Have any suggestions? -Xick (talk) 22:47, September 9, 2010 (UTC) As there were no comments, I've gone ahead and used User:Wagnike2 new main page. Thanks for cleaning it up! It's greatly appreciated. If you like it please leave him a thank you note on his talk page. -Xick (talk) 16:26, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone want to nominate their favourite character images to be included in the gallery on the main page? -Xick (talk) 16:26, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Like it, but it's looks better with the blue theme he used. And perhaps use this instead of the stretched levynlight logo? Or ask a nice High Res img from the devs ^^ :-- Senne talk] 18:01, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Looks nice :-). Add Jorn, plaease! I also like the Tea Troll and the Joyous Reaper. --Eccenux 18:33, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::BTW. Maybe you could add the content alert to MediaWiki:Sitenotice, but in a more subtle matter (like on the Castle Age Wiki or something like that). --Eccenux 18:39, September 10, 2010 (UTC) That's a great idea, I like that it's on all the pages and that it's dismissable. I'll look into Extension:DismissableSiteNotice and get into this in the next day or so. I'll keep on adding all the suggestions to the gallery, if it eventually gets too big I'll start a poll. As there are ~150 characters I think around 10% of the characters or 10 to 20 in the gallery is a good amount. -Xick (talk) 20:20, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I've changed the image per Senne's suggestion unless someone can get a better copy of the LL logo from Hitgrab -Xick (talk) 20:26, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Look like I don't need to improve anything on Main Page. Apparently, everyone's happy with it. I better cross over makeover main page on my todo list. :) ~~Firedealer T/ 01:07, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Made some changes, hope it looks good. - Sidharth Raveendran 14:28, September 11, 2010 (UTC)